Book of FT
by JustaFriend97
Summary: A 100 Word Challenge List by QueenPetra turned into a collection of oneshots surrounding friendship, tragedy, humor, and fantasy. Includes A LOT of pairings but mainly NaLu. May include spoilers. Chapter 1: Lucy's first interview


Summary: Lucy's first interview as a Fairy Tail mage doesn't end the way she hoped it would.

Pairings: Early Natsu/Lucy Friendship feelings

* * *

Introduction: _noun_ | in·tro·duc·tion | \ˌin-trə-ˈdək-shən\ the act of introducing or the state of being introduced

"Hi. My name's Lucy. I'm a new member of Fairy Tail and I'm so excited to be part of the number one guild in all of Fiore!

"What's it like being in Fairy Tail? Hmm… One word. Crazy. I've already met so many people in such a short amount of time. I know I haven't been a Fairy Tail wizard in a long time until most of the members here, but it really is crazy. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Why Fairy Tail? Why not? I've basically bought every magazine that has a spotlight on Fairy Tail. To be honest, I've read every article about most of the members. My favorite has to be Mirajane. She's either on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly or there is a two-page article about her. She is my idol. There are also some rumors about her being a demon in the past floating around the guild, but I don't believe it. Mirajane has to be the sweetest and most gorgeous girl I know. I couldn't believe she talked to me when I first joined Fairy Tail.

"Sorry. I'd rather not talk about my life before joining Fairy Tail. There wasn't really anything… interesting to mention. I was just a girl looking for new adventures and I'm sure I'll find them in Fairy Tail.

"I'd love to talk about my magic. As you probably figured out, I'm a Celestial Wizard. Here are my keys. These keys allow me to summon Celestial Spirits. I only have seven keys so far: three golden keys and 4 silver keys. What are the differences? I'm glad you asked. These three golden keys are extremely rare because there are only twelve golden keys in existence and each one represents a Zodiac Spirit. I have Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. With each key, a contract is made. Most of it is about their availability time or when I can summon them, but personally, I also included promises towards my spirits. As a Celestial Wizard, promises are the core of our existence. It builds trust and friendship.

"My most powerful key? Aquarius, hands down. I don't know how many times she's drowned me, but she is one of my most precious friends.

"I've actually made a lot of friends here in Fairy Tail. I met this girl named Levy who loves books. She told me she would show me her collection of books if I let her read my novel. I'm still working on that. Then there's this girl name Cana. I have never met anybody who can drink as much as her. She drank almost ten barrels yesterday. Ten! And she would still complain about being too sober. Oh! And then there's Gray. He likes to take off his clothes even though he says he has a stripping habit. What kind of habit is that? The first time we met, he had the gall to ask me for my underwear!

"Me and Gray? No, no, no, no, no. Noooo. We're just friends. Nothing more. Just friends. Yes, I'm sure. Can we go on to the next question?

"Special men in my life? Nope.

"My first mission? Unfortunately, I haven't gone on one yet. I was hoping to find something later. It'll probably be an easy mission just so I can get used to going on jobs by myself.

"I haven't really thought of having a partner with me on missions. I'm not really sure who to ask since I am a new member and all.

"Future hopes in Fairy Tail? That's easy. I want to be the best Celestial Mage in the world surrounded by my friends. I have a good feeling about Fairy Tail.

"The only thing I want to say is that I'm so excited to start being a Fairy Tail Mage and—"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

"Natsu? What do you want?"

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Natsu, can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"But Luuuuucy, I'm hungry."

"Then go get food on your own."

"But I wanna get food with you."

"…Fine. Just let me finish this. I'll meet you at the guild in a little while, okay?"

"Sweet! What's this for anyway?"

"Magnolia Magazine wanted to do an interview with me since I'm the newest member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll go get Happy and order us some food."

"Thanks. Remember to get my strawberry shake! Sorry about that. Him? Oh, that's just Natsu. Yes, just Natsu. Actually he's the reason why I'm here right now. We met a few days ago at Hargeon because I almost got kidnapped by this guy named Bora. He was pretty impressive until he got motion sickness from the boat. Next thing I know, I'm watching him eat fire and I realized he was the real Salamander. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I don't regret a second of meeting him. It was a dream come true. I wouldn't trade meeting Natsu for anything in the world."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Will you excuse me for a second? NATSU! DON'T SET THE TREE ON FIRE!"

"But, Luuuuuucy. I'm bored."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BORED. PUT IT OUT!"

"Geez. Don't get your panties in a wad."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PANTIES! JUST PUT IT OUT! Ugh, where was I? Yeah, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Nope. Not all at. Now, I really have to go. Thank you so much for your time and hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

"Oh dear Mavis."


End file.
